Soup
by Elf Asato
Summary: Three sentences per Dragon. Implied canon pairings.


**Title:** soup  
**Author:** Elf Asato  
**Written:** December 8, 2005  
**Summary:** Three sentences per Dragon. Implied canon pairings.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Warnings:** _Minor_ drug use.  
**Notes:** This has canon pairings without really having much canon basis at all. Nothing here is unreasonable to assume, however. The _hernia_ bit is the opening to Tom Wolfe's The Kandy-Kolored Tangerine-Flake Streamline Baby.

**soup**  
_By Elf Asato_

Yurzuriha  
_Arf, arf!_ Inuki goes, but Yuzuriha's too busy sucking on one of his biscuits to notice. No one seems to like them as much as she does, not even Inuki. But he can't really eat them anyway.

Sorata  
"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways!" The breakfast table watches another one of Sorata's dramatic expressions of love. Arashi shoots him a dirty look and leaves before he can even get to "one".

Aoki  
"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Aoki's daughter squeals on her birthday as she opens up one of many presents, this particular one being from daddy's friend Karen. She doesn't really know who Karen is and that hardly matters, though Shimako does and it matters to her. Shimako doesn't like competing with a Soapland girl for her husband and daughter's attentions.

Karen  
Karen's never short of gifts on Valentine's Day. She recieves chocolates, candy, stuffed animals, balloons, jewelry, money, flowers, clothes, shoes. But they're never anything she actually wants: a _good_ man.

Subaru  
"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways," Subaru takes an almost morbid hint from Sorata and says aloud to his reflection in the mirror. He's wearing dark sunglasses, a dark trenchcoat with the only suit he owns underneath, and he's smoking. There's an awkward, crushing silence.

Arashi  
"Five second rule!" Sorata calls as he gets down to retrieve a fallen piece of cookie. Arashi effectly pins his hand to the floor with her foot, crushing the cookie, and she says with as much contempt and disgust as she can manage, "There _is_ no 'five second' rule." Secretly, though, she just likes seeing Sorata on his hands and knees before her.

Kamui  
_Weeeeeeeoooooooooweeeeeeeoooooooooo_ an ambulance siren shrieks as it races past, weaving through traffic and drivers unaware, perfectly comfortable in their soundproof Sedans. Kamui imitates the siren to himself, silently mouthing _weeeeeeeoooooooooweeeeeeeoooooooooo_. He knows it should disturb him, but the sound of the siren as an ambulance goes past is secretly comforting.

* * *

Satsuki  
"00110000001100010010," she says, though she means, _Earl Grey or Jasmine, Yuuto?_ He smiles and plays along, answering, "11000001111" when all he really wants is raspberry tea. Satsuki cocks her head, trying to make up an answer from that, and their little game is cute, but what she'll be thinking of tomorrow is how Yuuto should get rid of all his electrical appliances, especially when BEAST's jealousy is aroused.

Seishirou  
_Hernia hernia hernia hernia hernia hernia hernia hernia hernia hernia hernia hernia hernia HERnia HERnia_? - what the hell is all that business Seishirou wonders as he closes the book and puts it back on its shelf, retrieving another shortly thereafter. The libary is quiet as he settles in a comfortable chair, reading about birds in the sea. It's February 19th, and he should really be doing something else.

Kakyou  
It's rare, but every time Kusanagi sees Kakyou in a dream, he always comments on how unhealthy, pale, and skinny the dreamseer is. "I'm comatose in real life," Kakyou said when they first met, and Kusanagi answered, "Exercise in your dreamscape, then!" Kakyou doesn't appreciate it when Kusanagi dreams of him as a hamster, running eternally on the wheel.

Yuuto  
Yuuto's on his lunch break, thinking of anything _but_ work. He's eating fish when he recalls when he and Tomoe got their first pets: a tank of fish. On the phone, their father asked what the fish look like, he remembers, and Tomoe puckered her lips and put her hands on the sides of her head, pretending they were fins.

Nataku  
"You lose," Nataku says, and Seishirou responds, his composure slipping ever so slightly, "...You cheated, Nataku." Shaking his head, Nataku answers, honest and simple, "No, you just suck." As they pick up the checkers and reset the Connect Four structure, Fuuma wonders with half sarcasm if the children would be ready for a snack break.

Kusanagi  
Yuuto takes a somewhat shallow drag and continues his theory, "Just think about it, you're the Jolly Green Giant's twin. He's huge, you're huge, and my god, the plants. It's like you two were switched at birth!" Kusanagi laughs but shakes his head as he takes the joint from Yuuto, who's talking now about what a great idea this was and weren't they so relaxed, and inhales, though he doubts that it was as good an idea as Yuuto would have him believe. But he knows it's working because he's quickly forgetting about the earthquakes and a certain underaged girl that make him so unhappy.

Fuuma  
"49! 84! 27! No wait, this is the last change, I promise! 14! ...16! 32! 7! Red!" Fuuma, totally absorbed, rattles off in an almost manic haste as they play roulette, and the ball keeps bouncing from red to black as it races around the spinning wheel. Kanoe gets irritated with him because she used to work at a casino, and he doesn't know what the hell he's doing, spouting random numbers like that but she humors him, "Sure thing, Kamui." The wheel slows down, eventually to a stop, and the ball ends up on the red seven, prompting Fuuma to reply "Beer's on you, Kanoe," as she wears the face of perfect disgust to fate.

**End**


End file.
